


In love with the fire

by Patatarte



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Jonmund Week 2020, Kissing, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: They both are seated in front of a lake on which the ice almost fully melted.These last couple of weeks, the two men were separated so, today, as they are properly reunited under a blue and warm sky, they decide to spend a bit of time together, talking and being disgustingly soft with each other.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	In love with the fire

**Author's Note:**

> For jonmund's week 2020,   
> Day 6 : touch/intimacy
> 
> No beta, and made late at night so it's going to be ROUGH, 
> 
> buckle up bukarooezsss

They both are seated in front of a lake on which the ice almost fully melted. The air is still a bit cold, still dangerous at night, but the days are getting warmer with a sun that is less shy for the first time in almost a year.

Their people are enjoying the warmth in their own way, from washing themselves in the fresh waters to just sitting and talking, playing or trying to fish, everyone has a little thing to do. 

Smiles are bigger than ever.

These last couple of weeks, the two men were separated : one stayed in the camp and the other went to another camp further in the north, for trades of all kind.

So today, as they are properly reunited under a blue and warm sky, they decided to spend a bit of time together just a bit away from everyone else. Sure, they can see and hear people but they are just far enough to have privacy while talking and being disgustingly soft with each other.

It has been a couple of years since Jon walked past the wall to join Tormund and the real north.

Since then, they rebuilded a solid camp, barely got attacked, people became just… happy about living again. 

Most importantly, Ghost found more direwolves. The wild pack and the men seem to have a mutual respect for the other. It's like they are coexisting and working together in a way no men really tried before.

And above all of these changes, Jon officially gave his heart to Tormund, declared during one cold night that he would follow him to the end of the earth, or to the sunset of mankind again. Of course Tormund already knew all of that, but then Jon offered himself, giving all his flaws and weaknesses, his full being without any walls.

"I love you," he said, "I want to be yours forever," he cried in the crook of the redhead's neck while finding the ecstasy he was then offered.

Since then, Jon almost never spent a day without smiling at least once, free of himself, free to love and laugh loudly whenever Tormund just decided to throw him over his shoulder in front of their best warriors.

He felt alive again.

And now, under the sun, and after telling Tormund that his eyes were as beautiful as the sky and the lake, Jon decided to sit behind his husband to braid his hair.

They both grew their hair longer and Jon found a real passion for braiding Tormund's long mane while listening to him telling wild tales, singing, or just looking away in silence.

So here they are. 

They are sharing seeds, Tormund opens the hard shells while Jon carefully combs the hair and massage his scalp. The free crow smiles to himself, hearing the soft sounds Tormund is making, relaxing under his fingers.

Jon likes this, spent so many nights carving a nice comb out of bones, failing many times before getting a nice result. Having Tormund so relaxed now made his many frustrating failures worth it.

Tormund is patient, looking at his people enjoying the sun, feeling at peace with the world and not so angry at it. 

Jon remembers the first time he saw him, thought that the tall man represented all of the wilds tales of a ferocious north, powerful and unstoppable people. He wasn't that wrong, but he was also very wrong.

These people were so much better than most of the kings and nobles, they were closer to his father, Ned Stark, than any gold shitter from the capital. Jon understood them, fell for them.

He also fell in love. Twice.

His movements become slower, his mind far in the memories. That is why Tormund has the time to surprise him by grabbing his arm and yanking him until he's laying on the redhead's lap.

"If you wanted to nap, little Jon, you should have told me" 

Tormund is holding him like a bride, or an oversized baby, looking far too proud of his surprise so Jon has to react, grabbing the man's face to force him down, kissing him.

The braids are only half done but the day is just starting, Jon will finish them before evening for sure.

Tormund doesn't seem to mind anyways, kissing back, one arm holding Jon on his lap and the other trying to find an opening in his clothes to touch his pretty free crow's torso.

"What if-" Jon manages to say in between kisses, absolutely loving every second of it, "what if someone sees us ?"

Tormund hums, "Then I think someone is going to be jealous because I'm going to make the prettiest man alive squirm for me."

His hand is finally touching Jon's warm torso and he stops kissing him just long enough to see his expression change from amusement to lust.

Jon's hand goes on Tormund's forearm, holding tight but not painfully. It's like he knows what Tormund is about to do.

They hold gaze while Tormund's fingers slowly scratches Jon's torso going down, down…opening his belt and sliding under while Jon has his mouth opening slightly, silent, his hips raising as the curious fingers are making more discoveries.

"Tor-" Jon's grip become tighter on Tormund's arm as he exhales shakily. He wants to look around to make sure no one is giving them attention but he cannot look away from Tormund's gaze.

Blue eyes like a lake, eyelashes white as snowflakes, his eyebrow made with fire and that skin peppered with the sun's kisses, all reminding Jon that he is human, a human he would kill and die for.

God, Jon could write poetry for the man but he knows that Tormund's poetry is seeing him like that, open and beautiful, so he gives it all, gasping and shaking under his touch.

"My love," Tormund whispers against his open lips, feeling the man in his arms tensing. He swallows his moan in a kiss as he finishes his sweet torture.

Jon could die like this, in Tormund's arms, absolutely in love and content. Well, he dies a little when he looks up at Tormund's face now smiling at him, the sky so blue above.

Of course the moment is a bit ruined when Tormund decides it's appropriate to lick his fingers clean.

"Not finishing the braids ?," he dares, his tongue pointing out, like he's not doing something insanely attractive.

Jon laughs at that, breathless, shaking his head "no" as he shifts until he's sitting on Tormund's lap, facing him with his arms around the man's neck.

"I do believe I have to give back before that."

Of course, Tormund doesn't decline it and the braids are done only at the end of the afternoon, when the sun gets low, taking the warmth with it.

They go back to the camp then, Tormund looking even more fierce with braids, like taking a bit of wilderness down and bringing the gods' sophisticated wrath in his attitude.

That night, they make a feast of grilled fish, all so happy for the softer weather, laughters going so high the gods probably heard them.

Jon is happy, he is at home. He knows the name of everyone and he's equal to them. He's glowing with happiness when Tormund shows his braids around their fire. Someone even suggests that they both cut a strand and mix it in each others hair.

They try it, alcohol messing with their movements. 

Jon finishes first, feeling so warm inside at the sight of that dark strand in Tormund's hair. He has then all the time to observe how focused Tormund is, trying his best not to mess up.

He loves him so much.

When Tormund finishes, they look at each other, time suspended. They touch the strands now braided in their hair as they hold so much meaning. No matter who they will meet together now, from other camps, checking on castleblack or else, everyone will know that they are together.

People around are looking in silence, a widow is holding a bracelet in her hands, smiling at them, an elderly couple are holding hands as they understand the moment.

The first one to look away is Tormund, sniffling and accusing the cold as everyone around the fire goes wild with laughter, mocking the soft man. Jon kisses him and they drink a bit more as a song starts amongst the camp.

These times are peaceful ones, full of love and hopes. The true north is only at the dawn of its potential and that night is the first of so many others.

Just before sleeping, after they had a lot of troubles going back to their tent and taking they clothes off, the two hold on each others, laughing, smiling, looking, no words exchanged.

They don't need that tonight, not when there is a small line of fire in Jon's hair and a dark one in Tormund's.

Jon's mood has never been better. 

So empty when he was coming back to life, he is now more alive than in his first.

Being in love with the fire warmed up his heart.


End file.
